An Untold Love
by geensmith
Summary: Nova Fuller is a nine hundred year old vampire who lives in a town in New Orleans, and is also the love interest of one Original, Kol. This isn't going to have to do anything really with Mystic Falls, it's mostly going to be about New Orleans, it's my take on what's going to happen in the Originals but starts off when Kol is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone threw my window, brightening up my room, the light woke me from my sleep. It took me a while to actually open my eyes but when I did I wasn't unhappy. The way the sunrise looked over the streets, it was peaceful and beautiful, just how I liked it. I lived alone for the most part, I didn't like it but the one person I used to share with it had left and never came back. I looked for my robe to go stand on the balcony to take in the full effect of a sunrise. I missed the way the sun felt against you're skin, warming up you're body as if all the cold that you've felt just got melted away, I hadn't felt that way in a very long time.

I could hear movement's of some people emerging from their houses to go on for the day, I could hear everything. The couple sitting at the corner cafe who had just had their first night together, I could tell from the way the spoke it made me happy, love was always a wondrous thing especially new love, I could feel a smile forming on my face but stopped when I caught myself. I was always told that emotions made you weak, and you never show people your weakness. "Never EVER let anyone see you weak, weakness makes your vulnerable and vulnerability is what gets you killed" he used to tell me, he lived a frigid life but at least I was still alive all this time later.

My phone ringing in the other room is what caught me off guard, I walked in to the room searching for it until I heard my ringtone deafening my hearing. I looked at the caller I.D and didn't recognize the number. I was hesitant to answer it for I didn't give many people my number, but I decided against the pit in my stomach screaming at me not to answer it, "Hello?" I asked whoever had decided to actually call me, "Where are you?" I recognized the voice in a heartbeat, there was no way that it was really him though, the last I heard he was daggered by Nik, but maybe Nik stopped being a asshole and let his family be free, "At the apartment, where I always am" I told him, if it was really the man I thought it was, he would know for sure where that was, and if it wasn't then I had a bigger problem on my hands, but before whoever it was could even answer, they hung up, just like that.

I sat on the bed, I remember the first time I met him. It was so long ago, but I feel like it was just yesterday. He was a Lord, and my father was a wealthy merchant who wanted me to be with someone who could support me, so when the Mikaelson's were to hold a ball, my father was the first one to send his response back. My father got the most beautiful gown for me to wear, and my mother helped me to get ready. Ah, my mother and father, how I missed them so much. I met the youngest Mikaelson sibling, Rebekah. Her and I became instant friends, we we're like the sister's we've both wanted but never had. I grew to enjoy the Mikaelson family very much, and grew close to them until I found out their secret.

I was walking in town that night, walking in town at night was usually forbid for now there was a rumor of vampires in the area but it was my favorite time, and walks in the night were always so peaceful until I heard it, a scream, it was short like someone put a hand over someone's mouth to stop them, I stood in place for a few moment's until I heard nothing more, and began on my way. I heard a growl from somewhere and quickened up my pace, heading back home "someone's coming" I heard female voice say, and soon I pulled into the darkness and tripped over something, I looked down and there was a body of a female a few years older than me, I was about to scream when I was pushed up against a tree and there he was. Fang's bared, growling, blood covered and ready to drain me completely, "Kol, don't do this! I won't tell anyone!" I tried to bargain with him, but Kol was not one for bargaining, "I'm sorry love, but I just can't trust you with a secret this big" He answered with a low growl, I shut my eyes tight waiting for the impact of teeth into skin but it never came, instead I was greeted with the pain from Kol gripping onto me so tight gone, and Bekah screaming at him "You can't kill her Kol! She's my friend, she's our friend!" She yelled at him, "She could expose us Bekah! You can't actually pity a stupid human life for the sake of our safety, now I thought you knew better than that sister" Kol edged on, "We can compel her!" Bekah fought back, "You don't think that because they are aware that there are vampires in the village that they would not get a vervain supply?, they cannot be compelled" Kol reminded her, Bekah looked at me, with the saddest sympathy in her eyes "Kol I won't let you kill her" Rebekah shook her head, she was always the one with such a kind heart if you we're on her good side, Kol walked over to me I backed up not wanting be to close to him, but I backed up into a tree and he walked so close that we were now face to face, "I promise that if you tell anyone, I won't hesitate to tear you limb from limb while you're awake, do you understand me love" he grabbed my chin and made me look him straight in the eyes, I nodded my head to afraid to talk, he looked irritated as he turned his head to the side "What was that? I didn't quite catch that?" He leaned his head in closer, "I-i promise, this is our secret, trust me, I do not want to be dead." I choked out, I always spoke more than I needed to when I was nervous, I blinked and he was gone. I looked to Bekah who was staring at the dead body, and then looked at me and she was gone just as fast as he was.

I went three days without leaving my house for fear that I would run into one of the Mikaelson's, for centuries we thought that only vampires hunted at night, for they were not aloud in the sun but there they were, I was scared that everyone was one now. "Why aren't you hanging out with that young girl Rebekah? You two were so close what happened" my mom asked me one day, which was not a good thing. I looked at her, "Nothing mom, she has just been busy lately" I grabbed my dress and began to get ready, "Actually, I'll go see her today" I told my mom. The walk there felt like I was walking to the gallows, everystep feeling closer to death. I felt like I was going to just stop dead in my tracks and run all the way back home, but I didn't. I kept telling myself to be strong, no one could find out about them. I knocked on the door to the Mikaelson palace and was greeted by the oldest Mikaelson sibling Elijah, "Oh, , I haven't seen you around lately! You here to see Rebekah?" I curtsied to him, "Hello Lord Elijah, yes I am, is she here?" I asked politely, there was no way I wanted to anger any of them, Elijah led me to Rebekah's room and knocked on the door, "Sister, you have company" Elijah told her as he smiled at me and walked away, I could her arguing behind the door and the door click open as someone opened it, but it was not Bekah. "Well, if it isn't my favorite little human" Kol teased, the other day he was trying to kill me now, now he was being dick, "I think you want me to make you bleed" he leaned in closer, "Actually, I don't" I looked at him, "I cherish my life alive, and that's why I'm here. People are wondering why we are not hanging out as much as we used to and I don't want them to question it, because believe it or not" I looked straight at Kol, "I like my life."

It's funny now to think back to how him and I used to be, soon after that I became Kol's pet, and he used me whenever he wanted. He always told me there was something about me that he just couldn't get enough back. I had strong feeling's for Kol, he was like my protector, I felt so safe with him, and just being with him change me, for the better. I reminded him of himself when he was human, but it wasn't long after that, that I too bacame a vampire.

My father had found out about the Mikaelson's being vampires, and forced me to stay away while him the head leader got a group of the villiager's to kill them, I couldn't let that happened. There was no way I was going to let my father kill my best friend and the love of my life. When the group went to meet at the centre of the village, I took the long way around hoping to get the Mikaelson palace before they did, I was running so fast but I was surly hoping that it was fast enough. I didn't even knock on the door, I just burst right in but none of them were anywhere to be found, "KOL!" I screamed as loud as I could, but still no answer, "BEKAH PLEASE" I was panting hard and didn't even realize that the five Original's surrounding me, "what it is?" I jumped at the sound of Rebekah's voice, and stummbled back into the arms of someone, I looked around and saw that it was Kol, "You have to leave! All of you, they know and their coming for you" It was so hard to get out, I felt like I was going to pass out, "I'm going to get her some water while you four think of a plan" Soon Bekah was back with some water for me, and I chugged it all back. I looked around at them all, and saw glowing lights coming from across the pathway, I ran to the window and saw the army of people, all with stakes, torches, vervain anything to slow down and kill a vampire. "I'll distract them, you all have to leave now" I look back at them all one last time, lingering my eyes on Kol just a little longer than anyone else and left out the front door to the angery mob now descending on the Mikaelson palace, my father was in front and when his eyes caught mine I could tell the dissapointment in his eyes, "Nova, sweetie. Move!" He yelled at me, I shook my head, "I can't let you kill them father, Rebekah is my dearest friend, and Kol is the love of my life" I met his eyes, trying not to burst into tears, I had to be strong. All the people who had come here with my father were now staring at him just like he was staring at me, he thought I was crazy, how could I love someone who kills people like me, he shook his head, "I'm going to tell you one more time Nova, if you don't move you'll be sorry" He demanded, I could see what was in his hand, but surely he would never use that on me, I was his daughter. "I'm not moving father" I stood my ground, he started me deep in the eyes, a dark look now featured on his face as he walked closer, "then you are just as bad as they are!" He screamed at me as he walked closer, and then I felt it. The cold medal hit me in the pit of my stomach as I screamed out in pain, the last words my father ever told me ringing through my ears as I difted off to death, "and you are no daughter of mine".

**A/N - It's a little con-jumbled and long, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm still trying to get into the story, I just had a random idea. I love Kol, he was my favorite on The Vampire Diaries and I'm so sad that he's dead that I just needed to write about him to feel as if he's still alive. I really hope they bring him back for the Original's, it would be like a million times better if he was in it. So ya, I hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I will never forgive my father for what he did, but I will always love him. He was scared, and his only daughter was betraying him for the enemy. I was standing in his way, and he did the first thing that came to mind. That was the last thing my father ever said to me, and it still haunts me to this day, if only he'd knew what I'd become, he's probably try to hunt me down and kill me himself.

I didn't think I would wake up. I was dead, there was no way that I could wake back up, I felt the sword go through me, but yet I awoke in a unfamiliar looking environment with a certain blonde original sitting beside me "It worked!" Rebekah yelled, I looked at her, "How am i-" I tried to get out, but I had a bad headache, my eyes hurt, my gums felt like they were swelling and hurt so much. I put my hand to them, "You are in transition" Bekah admitted to me, "transition? to what?" I asked, "What do you think?" She asked sarcastically, I shook my head. There was no way I was becoming one of them, "No one knows, not my brothers. I gave my blood to you in the water because I knew you would do something stupid and get yourself killed, and call me selfish but you are my best friend Nova and I couldn't go on without you" Rebekah admitted to me, I felt sorry for her. She had to be with four boys all the time, I could not be mad at her, I was not ready to be taken from this world and now I got to live in it forever. "I'm so hungry" I told her, she nodded, "you need to drink, probably from the vein for the first time" Bekah told me, this made me uneasy.

The door of my apartment bursting open is what pulled me from my thoughts from that dreadful night. Once I got a taste of blood it was like I changed into a totally different person, and Rebekah was not afraid to bring me to her family anymore. I was just as bad as Kol they all used to tell me, no emotions, reckless, temperamental and no regard for human life, I guess that's kind of the truth. Once I turned everything I used to feel got ten times more intense. I had a bad temper when I was a human, and now it was at full wing, I hated most people and now that was even more, and even if Kol was a dick when I was human, I still had a bit of feelings for him, he fought for what he believed in and that was what I loved most about him, and so when I turn my feelings for him amplified. I hated human's for a long time, it was mostly my father's fault, I resented him for a long time after that and Kol and I became partners in crime.

"Well darlin' I love what you've done with the place" I looked up and there he was, standing right in front me of me. The man I'd been in love with was right here after a century away from each other. "I thought you were dead" I told him, he came and sat down on the bed beside me, "Nik daggered me, but I had some business to take care of" Kol told me while grabbing my hand, I rolled my eyes, he never told me the full story unless he needed my help. "Why are you here?" I asked him, there was no way he came here just to see me, that wasn't Kol. He may be my love of my life, but Kol didn't believe in love, he didn't believe in emotions but I was the one who he always came back to, and truth be told he protected me. He looked shocked, "What? You don't think I'd come back just to see you?" I laughed, "Please Kol, you and I both know that is a load of shit" I told him as I looked at him, he smiled "You know me to well Novs" he admitted, I went to walk to the kitchen but he pulled me into him, "You know I've been in a coffin for a very long time" He turned me to look at him as he held me close to him as I put my hands on his shoulder's, a smile creeping onto my face. It had been a hundred years since I've seen his face, a hundred years since I've heard his voice or felt his touch. I leaned into him and kissed him, my whole body tingling with every movement, I pulled back and whispered in his year "Do your worst "

It wasn't long after our escapade that I found out the real reason Kol was back home. Mikael was alive and on the hunt for his kids once more. Which meant if they all went different ways, he wouldn't know where to look. I never met Mikael myself, but living with the Original's for a long time, you found out that he should be someone you fear, someone you should not open up to. Apparently, some kid's and baby vampires thought it would be smart to realize Mikael so he could kill Klaus, stupid idea. So Kol ran to the only place where he felt safe, New Orleans.

Kol and I found a liking to this place way back when we used to run with the witches, I still live there watching over them, for now the need the most protecting ever. I got dressed for the day while Kol was still laying in the bed, watching every move I made. I turned to look at him as he had the biggest smirk on his face, "Are you hungry?" I asked him, which made him smirk even more, "Starving" he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house. We were walking around town, looking for someone who would be good enough, I saw a little bar on the corner and thought that it was a perfect place to go to scope out a meal, "What about in there?" I pointed to it, Kol's eyes shot to the bar "I think it's perfect" We walked in, and got a table at the back but a perfect few where we could see everyone. Kol liked girls who looked easy, the ones who just threw themselves at him, he always said that they brought it on themselves, that they shouldn't go throwing themselves at just anyone because you could end up as their dinner, especially in this town. I saw a brunette who was taller than I was with hooker heels on and a short dress, "What about her?" I pointed, he looked over at the girl, and we listened to what the girl and her friend were talking about, "I don't want to be here Kails, I just want to go home and eat a tub of ice cream while watching stupid love movies" The brunette girl said to her auburn haired friend, I laughed. Poor girl just got her heart broken, she wasn't a good candidate. My eyes scanned the crowd, I liked boys better but Kol was here so we'd have to get a girl, or we could get both. "Are we going for one or two?" I asked him while still looking at the people all around, "two? looks like time still hasn't changed you!" Kol smiled and I rolled my eyes, "one or two Kol" I asked eagerly for he was taking to long to answer, and hearing all these heart beats, my thirst was going so crazy that I felt like I was going to jump the next person who walked by and drained them right then and there. "Two" Kol smirked as he got up to find his candidate, and now It was my turn. I walked up to the bar to order a bottle of whiskey, whiskey always got things going for me, "A bottle of whiskey for such a little girl? You'd be drunk after three shots" someone said from beside me, my head shot to the side as I gave the person of these words the rudest look in the whole entire world, I asked the bartender for a shot glass and took three full shots of whiskey right in front of him, grabbed the bottle and walked back to the table, I knew what would happen, he would follow and he would make the best candidate.

"That was hot, I've never seen a girl drink like that" The blonde guy said as he sat across the booth from me, boys these days were so forward, and I hated them. From the corner of my eye I could see Kol hitting on a blonde girl with her boobs half hanging out her shirt, and her long legs hanging out of her mini short jean skirt. "Well I'm not like most girls" I said with my best flirty smile, "I bet you're not" He said with a flirty smile back, I looked down at the table while twirling the shotglass in my fingers "You know, I don't live far from here and I still have a full bottle. Care to join me?" There was no way he would say no, "Of course" I grabbed his hand and looked to Kol before I left with the guy, but he was still working on his bait.

It took no time to make it to my apartment, I was unlocking the door when I felt hands on me and someone kissing my neck. It all felt so foreign to me, like every other time I was with someone when Kol was gone, I'm not going to say that I wasn't with anyone else while Kol was daggered, if I said that then I would one hundred percent be lying. I unlocked the door and turned around to kiss him and pull him into the house with me, "Wow, you're an easy one. Didn't even have to finish the bottle" The blonde guy said while laughing, and kissing me again. That sent an anger threw my body, no longer would I feel sorry about killing him. I pushed him onto the bed as I turned to straddle him, I looked him deep in the eyes, "and you should be more careful about who you decided to go home with" and that's when it hit me, the smell was so sweet and my body was craving it so bad. I saw the guy's face go from bliss to fear in a matter of seconds, "WHAT T-" I didn't let him finish, I sunk my teeth into his neck and screaming started, I didn't care though, let him fight, i'd love to see him try but before I knew it the screaming had quieted down and then all together stopped and the boy who was just full of life was now laying on my bed, not moving an inch. I got up and took a deep breath, when the door burst open and Kol walked in with his meal, the girl didn't scream when she saw the body which made me believe that Kol had already compelled her, "Well this looks like quite a mess" Kol said while taking a look around the room, "a fighter?" he asked me, I laughed and nodded, "that's how I like 'em" the girl was standing by the door, she looked afraid but I walked over to her and looked her dead in the eyes, "Don't be afraid" The auburn haired girl looked at me, nodded and repeated "I'm not afraid" and a smile came onto her face, she walked over to Kol and before I knew it the girl was laying right beside my guy "What are we going to do with them?" I looked at Kol, "Just wait till dark then I'll get them out of here" Kol walked over to me and gave me the longest kiss, it was magical. Kol and I were like magic, when we were together, there was nothing we couldn't do.

**A/N- I'm really having mixed feelings about this story now, I want there to be a lot of action and stuff it just hasn't gotten to that point yet, so I'm sorry if it's boring. I want to tell you that the Mystic Falls crew probably won't be in my story much. It starts when Mikael is realized and all the kids scatter across the world, the only time Nova will meet Elena and Jeremy is when they kill Kol, other than that this is going to be my own take on how the Original's is going to go. Please favorite if you enjoy reading it, and any kind of review is welcome, if it's good then I will love you, and if it's bad I will still love you for you will help me work on what I need. If you're reading this, I thank you for finishing the chapter. Much love, xoxo.**


End file.
